Hurricane
by Satine Lestrange
Summary: Eu queria matar, para conseguir matar aquele sentimento dentro de mim.  Eu queria rasgar, para conseguir rasgar aquele sentimento dentro de mim.  Eu queria queimar, para depois queimar todo o meu passado.


Apenas trechos da música Hurricane da banda 30 Seconds To Mars

_**0ooo0**_

_Á medida que os dias passam, as noites são de fogo_

_Diga-me, você mataria para salvar uma vida?_

_Diga-me, você mataria para provar que está certo?_

_Bater, bater, queimar, deixe tudo queimar_

_Este furacão está perseguindo todos abaixo da terra_

_Não importa quantas mortes eu morra, eu nunca vou esquecer_

_Não importa quantas mentiras eu viva que não me arrependerei_

_Há um fogo dentro do coração em um motim prestes a explodir em chamas_

_Onde está o teu Deus?_

_Onde está o teu Deus?_

_Onde está o teu Deus?_

_**Hurricane**_

_**0ooo0**_

Era a centéssima vez que eu jogava algum objeto contra a parede do quarto.

Meu pai estava preso.

Minha mãe sozinha e desolada.

E eu? Eu era apenas eu.

Não importava quanto mais eu tentasse provar que poderia ser bom.

Não importa quanto mais você tente mostrar aos outros que pode ser melhor do que todos eles juntos. Você acaba caindo. E por cair assim você sabe que é possível cair de novo.

Um tropeço... uma queda... uma destruição é o suficiente para você saber que é vulnerável a tantas outras. Essas outras que podem vir piores que as primeiras.

É nessas horas que sua vida passa, sem você ao menos reparar. A preocupação com a derrota te faz esquecer-se de viver.

Um furacão te leva para diferentes caminhos sem ao menos avisar. Você não sabe mais onde está e onde esteve. O melhor é deixar-se guiar.

O errado parece o certo.

O certo parece o errado.

O mal parece o bem.

O bem parece o mal.

E você se destrói mais ainda, sem ao menos perceber que entrou em um caminho sem volta.

Os heróis são consagrados.

Os vilões são apenas vilões, não mais do que isso.

O julgamento é feito, e você não tem escapatória.

Você já possui uma imagem que não pode ser modificada.

Aquela marca ficará para sempre em sua pele, como um aviso:

_**Não há volta.**_

_**0ooo0**_

_**Do you really want**_

_**Do you really want me**_

_**Do you really want me dead**_

_**Or alive to live a lie**_

_**Você realmente quer?**_

_**Você realmente me quer?**_

_**Você realmente quer me ver morto?**_

_**Ou vivo para viver uma mentira?**_

_**0ooo0**_

Eu não possuía mais do que ódio naquele momento.

Ódio do garoto com aquela cicatriz estúpida.

Ódio dos seus amigos que sempre estavam ao seu lado.

Ódio daqueles que diziam que o amor estava presente em todos.

Ódio daquele a quem eu servia.

Ódio dos meus supostos amigos.

Ódio dos seguidores do meu Lord.

Ódio de mim mesmo.

_**0ooo0**_

Todos os sentimentos substituídos por apenas este. E era este que me fazia _**querer**_ vingança, dor, sofrimento e vontade de lutar.

Lutar por aquilo que eu seguia.

Lutar pelo errado.

Não importava as conseqüências.

Não importava quem saísse ferido.

Eu queria matar, para conseguir matar aquele sentimento dentro de mim.

Eu queria rasgar, para conseguir rasgar aquele sentimento dentro de mim.

Eu queria queimar, para depois queimar todo o meu passado.

E quanto mais eu ficava naquele lugar, mais tempo eu perdia.

Eram os segundos, os minutos e as horas brincando comigo. Rindo de mim._**  
**_

_**0ooo0**_

Eu honraria minha família.

Meu sobrenome.

Seguiria os ideais.

_**0ooo0**_

Seria aquele que todos queriam que eu fosse.

Seria o inimigo que todos sonhavam.

O filho que todos desejavam.

O amigo que todos idolatravam.

A pessoa que todos quisessem que morresse.

_**0ooo0**_

Eu seria para nunca mais ser.

Eu viveria para nunca mais morrer.

Eu morreria para nunca mais viver.

_**0ooo0**_

_**Tell me, would you kill to save a life**_

_**Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right**_

_**Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn**_

_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground**_

_**Diga-me, você mataria para salvar uma vida?**_

_**Diga-me, você mataria para provar que está certo?**_

_**Bater, bater, queimar, deixe tudo queimar**_

_**Este furacão está perseguindo todos abaixo da terra**_

_**0ooo0**_

_N/a: Eu sei, ficou melancólico. Mas foi assim que eu consegui imaginar essa fic._

_Comentem se gostaram._

_**Let put a smile on that face,**_

_**Satine Lestrange.**_


End file.
